plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp (PvZ: GW2)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). |weapon = Imp Blasters |abilities = |rarity = N/A (unlocked from the start) }} Imp is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has a double jump (which includes a flip) and can hover. Because of his small size, and to compensate for his low health, the Imp is the fastest character in the game. Descriptions Website description "The smallest and most agile of the zombies, Imp can double-jump, hover, and giggle his way to victory. Two automatic Imp Blasters don't hurt either. Z-Mech built with Z-Tech. Massive size, massive health, and massive damage are at your disposal as you unleash Imp's secret weapon." Stickerbook description "Harnessing illicit future butt technology, this little Imp and his Z-Mech may just be the key to victory in the Battle of Zomburbia. Don't tell him that though, he's just having a good time." In-game description This little guy wields dual, rapid-fire Imp Blasters and can call in the massively powerful Z-Mech. AI Health Imp *Easy: 45 HP *Normal: 60 HP *Hard: 75 HP *CRAAAAZY: 90 HP Variants * Pre-order Bonus Primary weapon The Imp's primary weapon is the Imp Blaster. It is a fast firing weapon that can fire up to 35 ammo before having to reload. Abilities Strategies With The Imp is a glass cannon in every sense of the phrase- he does a lot of damage, but he can't take damage very well. As the Imp, make sure you keep moving and jumping whilst shooting. The Imp's low health makes it very easy for plants to vanquish you. A good way to get Vanquishes is to ambush your target from behind and avoid fighting large groups of plants. If you accidentally start a skirmish with a group of plants, use Impkata while trying to find an escape. As an Imp, Citrons will always be your worst nightmare. Citron has many abilities that can render Imp's abilities useless. If you want to fight a Citron, take caution of Spin Dash, as it can vanquish you if you have less than 50 health. Double jump as the Citron is going to smash into you. Alternatively, Gravity Grenade them if they are in Ball Form, as they are unable to fight back, Use Gravity Grenade if you want to set up a group of large plants into one bunch. The best time to execute a Gravity Grenade is near other zombies, as they will be able to help defeat the captured plants. Some classes like Foot Soldier or Super Brainz can easily use some of their abilities to quickly Vanquish the plants in this state. Gravity Grenade can also be used defensively to stop a plant from chasing you, but only use this strategy when in grave danger. Chompers (with the exception of the Yeti Chomper) are helpless when caught by a Gravity Grenade as long as you stay out of their bite range. While the Imp can deal a lot of damage very quickly, the Imp suffers from great recoil. When firing your primary weapon, your shots will quickly raise in elevation. This makes it much harder to hit plants, especially since with no control, the Imp's shots are extremely inaccurate. Learning to control the Imp's recoil is crucial for Imps to deal damage efficiently. Against The Imp is for certain a deadly character, but he's far from unbeatable, especially without his Z-Mech. Characters such as the Peashooter are effective against the Imp because of his splash damage, making hits on an Imp easier to land. Cacti may have a harder time hitting the Imp as he is among the smallest characters in the game, but most of their shots should be enough to take a good chunk off his health as long as his mech isn't in play. Ideally, using crowd-control abilities such as EMPeach or Time Snare render the Imps mobility useless, allowing any teammate to land free hits. Chomper's Goop is also very effective at immobilizing an Imp. You shouldn't need to outright eat them unless you're playing as Disco Chomper, who relies on eating Zombies to activate Disco Fever. Balancing changes Post Beta * * * * * * Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Imp-GW2.png|Imp in-game Z-Meсh.png|Render of Imp and Z-Mech SpoOmgT.png|The unnamed flying machine as it seen in E3 trailer Gw2render2.jpg|Imp and Z-Mech vs. Citron in promotional artwork Superbus.png|Imp in a bus with Super Brainz and Disco Zombie IMP LOADOUT GW2.png|The Imp's weapon and abilities GRAVITY GRENADE IMP GW2.png|Gravity Grenade Impgw2info.jpg|Imp's abilities Imp Z-Mech.png|Another photo of Imp in his Z-Mech IMPO.jpg|Imp in his Z-Mech as seen on the Plants vs. Zombies YouTube Profile 11145037_10153069561568214_67711504572970666_n.jpg|An advertisement featuring Imp and Z-Mech ZMechStunned.PNG|A Z-Mech stunned by an EMPeach pvzgw2-imp_excited.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers pvzgw2-imp_mech_party.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZGW2_Z_Imp@3x.gif|Animated sticker of Imp from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Jazwares GW2 figures.png|An Imp figure with Captain Deadbeard, Chomper, Foot Soldier, Kernel Corn, and Peashooter figures HD Imp GW2.png|HD Imp ImpGWKnex.png|K'nex figure ZMech.png|Imp and Z-Mech in-game Trivia *The Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall, another EA game. **Imp also appears to have a jetpack similar to the one used by the Pilots in Titanfall. *In the E3 announcement trailer, the Imp was seen riding a flying machine and ejecting from it. However, it is unknown if this might be an alternate ability or not. **In the title screen, several Imps are viewed flying these in the top right corner. *As mentioned in records from E3, Citron is its counter in the same way that the Engineer is the Chomper's counter. *By pre-ordering the game players get the Z7-Mech by Grass Effect, a spoof of Mass Effect. It is to be an alternate variant of the Z-Mech. *Unlike the Imp in the Plants vs. Zombies series, who wear red unbuttoned shirts and blue shorts, he wears an orange jumpsuit and shorts while donning a yellow helmet. **However, the Exploding Imp and Imp Punt represent the present-day Imps. *In the E3 trailer, the Imp had 75 health points, although he actually has 50 health afterwards. *Imp is the only new zombie class that doesn't have a different primary weapon when the aim button is being pressed. *According to the Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic series, the Z-Mech is capable of translating an Imp's thoughts. *The Imp's laugh is very similar to the Defender Bot/Zombie Turret. *When Imp is vanquished, he still holds the blasters in his hands, unlike all other zombie classes who lose their weapons when vanquished (excluding Super Brainz, who uses his fists as his weapons). *In one of the original images for the Imps shown at the E3, the Imp only appears to have one blaster, which looks quite different from the ones that he now has. ru:Чертёнок_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare_2) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Imps